The object of this invention is to manufacture plastic lenses for distribution to optometrists, ophthalmologists, opticians, etc. which have optical surfaces which require minimal polishing to obtain the desired prescribed optical properties and lens thickness ready for tailoring of their inner surfaces to the surface contours of the wearer's eye.